Happy Father's Day
by Pink Mockingjay in Hufflepuff
Summary: It's Hiccup's first Father's Day without Stoick and a certain little girl intends on making his day better. *Fits in the Fractured Family/Puzzle Pieces universe, but you don't need to have read those to understand!*


_**Hello everyone! I was listening to an old Hannah Montana song and got Hiccup and little Irena feels as well as Hiccup and Stoick feels just in time for Father's Day! Obviously, this story fits into a larger universe of mine (the stories are up if you're interested and haven't read them: Fractured Family and Puzzle Pieces), but you don't need to have read those to enjoy this. I hope you like it.**_

* * *

 _I learned from you that I do not crumble, I learned that strength is something you choose. All of the reasons I keep on believing, there's no question, it's a lesson I learned from you._ -"I Learned From You" by Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus

* * *

Hiccup was up and out the door before Astrid even considered getting up.

The moment Irena woke up, she came barreling out of her room with her gift for Hiccup.

"He's not home, little one." Astrid said from a chair in the main room of the house. Gabe was on her lap, chewing his fingers.

Irena visibly deflated. She had been so excited. "Where is he?"

Astrid shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest."

"Will we see him later?"

"I'm sure we will, little one. Are you ready for breakfast?"

Irena nodded and in a few moments, they were in the Great Hall. Irena was keeping an eye out for Hiccup the whole time, but he never came in.

Irena was cheered up a bit when Astrid's father came in. She had a present for him too, a painting she had done of Astrid's parents' house.

"You did this? It's beautiful, Irena. Absolutely- Ramona, look at this. Irena painted this! Isn't it great?"

Irena had blushed bright red, but smiled proudly.

After breakfast, Irena asked Astrid why Hiccup, who, even if he left before she was up, he always came to say good morning to her at breakfast, wasn't there.

"He misses his daddy." Astrid explained. "This is his first Father's Day without him, little one."

"Oh," Irena said quietly. But wasn't it his first Father's Day with her and Gabe? Was he too sad to give her a hug?

She spent the better part of the morning with her mom and brother. Closer to lunch time, she caught sight of Toothless by the statue of Hiccup's dad. That's probably where Hiccup was, too.

Irena pulled on Astrid's hand.

"What's up?"

Irena pointed.

Astrid knew Irena wanted to go see if Hiccup was there. She strongly considered not letting her go. Hiccup wanted to be alone. That's why he left so early. It was his first Father's Day without Stoick, but it was also his first Father's Day as a father. That was important to Irena and she knew it was important to Hiccup too. "Go on,"

Irena ran towards the statue, her present for Hiccup clutched tightly in her hands. She saw him sitting in the grass by the statue, his sketchbook in front of him and his pencil in his hand, but he was just staring blankly. Toothless was curled up by him.

"Daddy?" Irena asked, coming to a stop a few feet from him. Toothless looked up and so did Hiccup.

Hiccup smiled a bit, but it wasn't a full smile. He looked tired and sad. "Hi, little one."

"Happy Father's Day," Irena said with a shy smile.

"Thank you, Irena." Hiccup's smile looked a little more sincere.

"Mommy says you miss your daddy." Irena said, coming closer to him.

"Yeah, I do." Hiccup replied sadly. She sat in the grass next to him.

Irena looked up at him. "Do you think your daddy would like me?"

She had asked that before. He knew she had, but she needed conformation, she needed to know she was accepted, even by those who she would never meet. It was a side effect of her first four years and Hiccup would do anything to make her happy. So he answered her honestly. "He would love you, little one."

Irena beamed and leaned into Hiccup's side. He wrapped his arm around her.

"He would play with you and make you toys and think you were the sweetest thing, because you are."

Irena giggled shyly and he hugged her tight.

"He would have bragged to everyone and their dads about you. He would be saying 'Look at my Irena, isn't she the greatest? She's so wonderful and so smart.' He would have absolutely adored you, just like I do." Hiccup smiled for real and kissed the top of her head.

"I made you a present."

"You did?"

Irena nodded and pushed his gift into his lap timidly. He picked it up and examined it. It was a small blanket, appropriate for a baby Gabe's size. It was green and soft and carefully stitched around the edges and there was a embroidered Night Fury in the middle, which was done with great care.

He looked down at the little blonde at his side. "You made this?"

Irena nodded and hid her face in her hands, flushed pink.

"It's amazing, Irena." She had recently decided to try to sew again, with Ramona and Valka as patient teachers who didn't get upset when she pricked her fingers or made a mistake. She was very good at it for five years old and she had the patience and attention span of someone who had been sewing for the better part of their lives and she liked it.

"Did you do this part too?" he pointed at the Night Fury silhouette. One of the back tail fins was outlined in red instead of the black the rest of it was.

Irena nodded again. "It took a really long time. Nana and Grandma helped some."

"It's beautiful, Irena." Hiccup turned it so Toothless could see. The dragon got up and came closer to examine it and purred happily.

"I made it because you said when you have to go somewhere without me and Mommy and Gabe and Toothless, you get lonely. I have Kaida and Lena for when I'm lonely and Gabe has his blankey and you have your dragon your mommy made you, but you have it put up so it can't get ruined, so I made you this so you can have it so you don't get lonely."

What a little sweetheart. "Thank you so much, Irena. I love it." He would definitely bring it with him when he had to go somewhere without his family. He put the blanket in his lap and hugged her tight.

"Happy Father's Day!" Irena said, hugging him back. "I love you."

Toothless wound around them both like a cat.

"I love you too, little one." His day had been turned completely upside down. Sure, he didn't have his dad anymore and it would always hurt, but he was a father now, he had his own family and children to spend the day with and it wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 _ **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I'd love to know what you think! Enjoy the day with your father, grandfather, stepfather, uncle, godfather, husband, or whoever the special man in your life if you happen to be a father or a father figure, enjoy your day!**_

 ** _Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
